Rules
We had hoped to have as few rules as possible, however, as the site became larger, we realised we had to list a few rules. Here are some of the rules: #The site has English as the only language. On occasion the content may have a few sayings in French or Spanish - that is acceptable. If you would like to have this site in another language, please "Start a wikia". #This site is meant to be child-friendly. Do not use vulgar, crass or obscene words. #The site accepts that some persons use mobile phones for access and will keep this in mind with the design of the site. #The site reflects canon content. If you are unsure of this please find out what this means. #As the site was built by volunteers in the early days, there may seem to be a few templates for say the outfits, however, there are similar headings used. Use an approved template by copying a page that is similar to pages in the same category. #The site would like headings to be kept as short as possible (except for highlighting of an issue). #Page names are to be kept brief for easier viewing on mobile devices. #The wiki navigation tool can be updated by an Admin after a) discussion of new pages & content b) after loading new canon pages and they are deemed relevant c) after group discussion that the menu be updated d) for adding clarity to the site. #Talk pages (if active) are for discussing wikia pages. #Adding duplicate pages, non-canon content and gibberish is seen as vandalism. #Vandalism will result in "blocking" of an IP address and username. #The severity of the block will be detailed in the future (also see points 14 and 15). Suffice it to say, that adding content and renaming pages will result in a three (3) month block. Adding nonsense in the talk pages will result in an indefinite block. #Persons blocked on this site should not discuss their blocks on other affiliated sites or wikias. If your message wall is not blocked, you may plead your case on this page. You may contact the Admin and politely enquire what you did wrong and how you can show that it will not happen again. #First offence will be dealt with at a certain level, second same offence will have a harsher block and the third same offence will be an indefinite block of all items. #First offence will be dealt with at a certain level, second different offence will have the same block and the third different offence will be a harsher block of selected items. #Photographs and pictures should follow the wikia rules. Keep the filename brief and if the category gives a naming convention, then follow this else risk having your pictures removed. #If this wiki is using your picture without permission - please advise the Admin. Pictures with a blue glow on the edge are being used to build the site but need to be replaced with contributor photos. #Adding categories to pages that are not valid or relevant is considered spamming and you will be blocked. #Adding pages or discussions that are negative and complain of the lack of content are seen as spam and will be deleted. Category:Policy